


McDoanld's Sale

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 4 am, McDoanld's, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds out there's a sale on Happy Meals so he Takes Leo and Percy to McDonald's that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDoanld's Sale

**A/N: I saw a picture on Pintrest, and I was like 'oh man I have to do something with this! So here's a little dabble.**

* * *

Nico had been wondering around camp when his eyes widened a bit. Moving he headed to the Poseidon cabin and walked inside. "Percy, Percy, man wake up." He shook the male that was in bed asleep.

A small groan came from under the covers and Percy sat up and looked at Nico for a moment. "What do you want? It's like four A.M."

"There's a happy meal sale at McDonald's." The son of Hades kept looking over his shoulder and then back at Percy.

"Nico, what?" The blue eyed male sat up some more and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Dude its four A.M."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Camp border five minutes." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to get Leo; he's still up working on some contraption."

Percy groaned and laid back down for a moment before finally getting up and getting dressed in jeans, his regular orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, his converses and then a jacket because he was pretty sure it was freezing outside.

* * *

Nico moved and went to find Leo sketching things in his workshop, moving over to the Latino he tugged on the others shirt. "Leo, come on, there's a happy meal sale at McDonald's."

The Latino cast his glance from the paper to the Italian boy and raised an eyebrow, "Happy meals?"

"Yes, happy meals! Let's go, now." There was one thing about Nico that everyone knew; he had a thing for McDonald's Happy Meals. Leo didn't argue because it was four A.M., and he was hungry. The son of Hephaestus stood up and sat his pencil down before stretching.

"Alright let's go, Nicy." The Italian boy seemed to smile a little as he bounded out of the workshop and towards the border of Camp Half-Blood where Percy was patiently waiting. Leo blinked and laughed a bit, "He's dragging you along too, Percy?"

The son of Poseidon nodded lightly and ran a hand through his hair while Nico was bouncing around chanting 'Happy Meals, Happy Meals!' The two males looked at each other and then Nico before the son of Hades bounded down the hill of the camp towards the road.

* * *

It took the three demigods about five, maybe ten minutes to get to the nearest McDonald's. When entering the cashier looked a bit surprised when the three teenagers entered the restaurant, Nico practically ran to the counter and began giving the cashier the number of happy meals he wanted.

The cashier stared at Nico for a moment or so before punching in the males order, and then her eyes flashed back to Percy and Leo who just stared at Nico, bewildered.

Leo shifted in place and glanced to the side, he knew they were going to be out a while so he order himself a large coke just so he wouldn't get thirsty, Percy followed suit.

Once they got the drinks and all forty-three happy meals they made sure to give the cashier a tip and exited the restaurant.

Leo and Percy thought this was the end of their trip but boy, were they wrong. Nico veered to the right and headed to the nearest cemetery.

The son of Hades had crossed the border from the living world to where the dead were sleeping. Leo and Percy gave each other skeptical looks before following the pale boy into the graveyard; this was a first for either of them.

Percy kept stubbing his toe on tombstone after tombstone so he finally got Leo to light a fire, which made everything better. Glancing around for a moment Percy then whispered. "What are we doing?"

Leo shrugged. "Something Nico-ish, he's probably going to have a picnic with the dead." The Latino chuckled a bit and then glances ahead where Nico found a shovel and started digging a hole next to a grave. Blinking rapidly the son of Poseidon and Hephaestus moved over to the pale boy and just watched.

Nico finally stopped and looked at his two friends. "What? You two look like I've gone and ate someone!" The son of Hades began pouring McDonald's into the hole, while Leo and Percy exchanged glances.

Leo spoke. "Dude, you know this isn't normal right? Seriously, who gets up at four A.M. to wake two people to get happy meals and feed the dead?"

Nico blinked, "I do?" He paused and frowned a bit. "If you two didn't want to come you could have said so," He clenched his teeth and glanced to the side. "Leave now." He went back to throwing McDonald's into the hole with a slight attitude.

Percy scratched the back of his head while Leo coughed lightly. Minutes passed until Nico began to gather the spirits that were in the graveyard and let them feast.

After a while the spirits disappeared and Nico refilled the hole, glancing at his friends he sighed. "Let's go since you two can't navigate a cemetery by yourselves."

Leo rolled his eyes, and Percy laughed a bit before Nico took lead again and lead them back to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
